SORRY
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan? Jika tanpa kau sadari kau mengecewakan sahabatmu? - IchiHitsu, Shounen-Ai, RnR please!


* * *

Insipirated from a song by **Mamiko Noto**, **Ichi Nuke**

-**SORRY**-

Bleach© Tite Kubo

Poem on this fic© **Cheung Yee Na** aka **Karoru**

WARNING! **SHOUNEN-AI**! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

On this fic: -super- OOC, AU

Enjoy~

* * *

Hari pun mulai malam. Dan udara diluar mulai menjadi dingin. Menghiasi kota Karakura yang ramai dengan masyarakatnya yang sibuk. Semua orang berlalu-lalang menuju rumahnya, karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai dilakukan.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hitsugaya. Sekarang, dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Sudah ada tiga minggu dia berada disana dan ditemani oleh sepupunya, Hinamori. Hitsugaya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Badannya lemas, lemas sekali. Dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Terlebih lagi, selama dia berada di rumah sakit, sahabat yang sangat akrab dengannya tidak sekalipun menjeguk. Padahal, sebenarnya sang sahabat tahu kalau dia berada di rumah sakit. Hitsugaya pun merasa kecewa dengan sahabatnya. Ah bukan, lebih dari sahabat. Lebih dari sahabat, dalam hatinya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, makan dulu ya. Biar kau cepat sembuh.", bujuk Hinamori yang sudah membawa piring makan.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar."

Hinamori mendesah, "Ah.. kau ini! Ayo makan, walau tiga suap saja! Apa kau tidak mau sembuh, hah?"

"Aku pesimis kalau aku bisa sembuh.", balas Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Hinamori terdiam. Dia benar-benar merasa iba dengan keadaan Hitsugaya saat ini. Dia teringat apa yang dikatakan dokter, ketika Hitsugaya dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat sewaktu Hitsugaya pingsan saat bermain sepak bola dan tak sadarkan diri selama setengah jam.

**"_Dia.. menderita radang paru-paru.. dan itu cukup sulit disembuhkan.."_**

Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya dengan rasa iba, kasihan sekali sepupunya. Dia tidak ingin Hitsugaya tidak bisa sembuh, apalagi lebih dari itu. Hinamori menghela nafasnya, lalu menaruh piring makan yang dipegangnya di meja disamping tempat tidur Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya-kun. Kalau lapar, panggil saja suster untuk datang kesini. Aku ingin keluar sebentar.", kata Hinamori seraya meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya.

Hinamori merapatkan sweater-nya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kemudian dia memikirkan, betapa galau hati Hitsugaya saat mengetahui apa penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan juga, selama dia menemani Hitsugaya di rumah sakit, dia merasa kalau Hitsugaya kesal dan marah. Kalau dia memaksa Hitsugaya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dilakukan, Hitsugaya malah membentak kasar.

Hinamori menghela nafasnya, dia sudah berjalan sampai di pintu gerbang rumah sakit. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tumben.. Kurosaki-san tidak menanyakan kabar Hitsugaya-kun. Ada apa ya?"

**--x--**

Ichigo dengan asyiknya bermain di taman ria bersama Rukia. Ya, Rukia adalah pacar Ichigo untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mereka sedang di taman ria malam ini, karena hari ini weekend jadi mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Ichigo dengan senangnya mengajak Rukia untuk naik bianglala.

"Rukia, mau tidak naik bianglala?", tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, "Siapa takut!"

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket, dan dengan riangnya langsung ke tempat bianglala dan menaikinya. Begitu naik, Rukia pun terperangah melihat kota Karakura yang gemerlap di malam hari.

"Huwaa… indahnya..", takjub Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil lalu ikut menikmati hamparan suasana di kota Karakura. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, handphone-nya berdering. Ternyata ada telepon. Ichigo segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana dan segera menjawab panggilan.

"Renji? Ya, halo?", jawab Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau ada dimana?", tanya Renji.

"Taman ria, memangnya kenapa?", Ichigo bertanya balik.

Renji berdecak, "Ck! Katanya malam ini kita mau menjenguk Hitsugaya kan? Kenapa kau malah ke taman ria?!"

Ichigo menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Tapi.. aku sedang kencan dengan Rukia nih! Kau akan pergi bersama siapa?"

"Rangiku-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika, dan Ukitake-sensei.", jawab Renji.

"Ya sudah, kau pergi duluan saja! Aku bisa menjenguk besok.", balas Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Renji langsung memutus teleponnya, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia heran, kenapa dia bisa lupa untuk menjenguk Hitsugaya. Tapi, yang paling penting baginya sekarang adalah Rukia. Dia tidak boleh melewatkan rasa bahagianya.

* * *

"Apa?! Dia tidak mau ikut?!", jerit Rangiku.

Begitu Renji memberitahukan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Ichigo, semuanya agak kecewa. Pasalnya, Ichigo yang mengajak mereka duluan untuk menjenguk HItsugaya. Tapi sekarang, dia malah bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya alias Rukia. Mendengar hal itu, Rangiku sungut-sungut sendiri. Dia memang agak kesal dengan sikap seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku-san.. jangan marah-marah. Nanti menyetirnya tidak konsentrasi lho.", kata Yumichika.

Ya, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil milik Rangiku. Dan di dalam mobil, mereka masih membicarakan tentang hal tadi. Dimana Ichigo tidak bisa ikut kesana. Rangiku saja kesal, apalagi Ikkaku. Dia hampir mengeluarkan urat-urat di kepalanya yang mulus itu, saking kesalnya. Yumichika pun hanya diam saja. Sedangkan, Ukitake yang berada duduk disamping Rangiku hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, kita tak usah membicarakan hal itu. Sekarang, kita bicarakan tentang Hitsugaya saja. Dia sudah tiga minggu tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak mengabarkan apa-apa dari rumah sakit. Kita belum tahu Hitsugaya sakit apa, iya kan?", kata Ukitake bijak, menghentikan pembicaraan tentang Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk, "Iya juga ya, aku pun juga tidak tahu Hitsugaya sakit apa. Beberapa hari lalu aku telepon Hinamori, tapi katanya Hitsugaya hanya demam. Ah, aku tidak yakin.."

"Maka itu, kita harus cepat sampai kesana!", ujar Rangiku, lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga bisa sampai tujuan.

**--x--**

Hinamori berjalan kembali menuju rumah sakit, tadi dia membeli makanan ke minimarket untuk persediaan di rumah sakit. Begitu dia sudah masuk pintu lobby rumah sakit, dia melihat sekelompok orang yang berada di bagian informasi. Dan dia mengenalnya. Hinamori tak segan-segan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Abarai-kun!", sapa Hinamori.

Renji terkejut, "Eh, Hinamori! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Ukitake juga terkejut melihat Hinamori yang sudah berada dengan mereka. Hinamori seperti biasa mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, "Tentu saja aku disini untuk menemani Hitsugaya-kun. Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami ingin menjenguk Hitsugaya-san, boleh kan?", kata Rangiku membalas.

Hinamori sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Ayo, boleh saja kok."

Kemudian, mereka semua berjalan mengikuti Hinamori. Ukitake yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Hitsugaya bertanya, "Hinamori, memangnya.. Hitsugaya sakit apa?"

"Sensei, nanti saja ya. Akan kuberitahu jika sudah selesai menjenguk.", jawab Hinamori sedikit menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum.

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, mereka semua merasa heran dengan sikap Hinamori tadi. Sedangkan, Hinamori hanya menundukan kepala sambil memasang muka iba.

**--x--**

Hitsugaya menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya, dia merasa payah sekarang. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa putus asa dan frustasi. Dia sudah mengetahui, bahwa penyakit yang dideritanya sulit untuk disembuhkan. Dia berpikir, hanya kematian yang dia tunggu.

Dan juga, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Sahabat kentalnya, sahabat yang sangat akrab dengannya, tidak datang menjenguknya. Dia pun sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Ya, karena Ichigo sudah bersama-sama dengan Rukia sejak dua bulan lalu. Itu membuatnya kesal. Kenapa?

Sejak bersama Rukia, Ichigo jadi melupakan segalanya. Ichigo jadi lebih mementingkan urusan cinta daripada persahabatan. Karena hal itu, Hitsugaya jadi sedikit kesal dan kecewa. Tak hanya dia, teman-teman yang dekat dengan Ichigo saja merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasa ada yang berubah dengan Ichigo sejak bersama Rukia. Ya, jadi lebih bersikap dingin dan egois.

Lalu, entah kenapa Hitsugaya merasakan hal lain, selain kecewa dan kesal. Marah, rasanya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang orang lain tidak bisa hancurkan. Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Kurosaki. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena Kuchiki kau jadi bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau melupakan teman-temanmu, termasuk aku? Kurosaki, sebenarnya.. aku.."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuatnya sedikit kaget. Dia berharap, kalau perkataannya tadi tidak terdengar sekalipun. Dilihatnya Hinamori yang masuk dengan membawa kantong plastik, lalu disusul dengan teman-teman dekatnya yang masuk ke dalam.

Hitsugaya menatap tajam pada Hinamori, "Hinamori! Kau.."

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-kun. Sampai kapan kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka, hah?", balas Hinamori.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam, lalu menghela nafasnya. Rangiku yang merupakan teman paling dekat dengan segera menghampiri Hitsugaya dan memeluknya. Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Ukitake hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hitsugaya, lama tak jumpa ya. Kau baik-baik saja?", kata Ukitake, dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Hinamori sedikit lega melihatnya. Karena, sejak Hitsugaya dirawat dan mengetahui apa penyakit yang diidapnya, sepupunya itu tak mau bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya. Dan Hitsugaya meminta padanya, jika ada yang menanyakan kabarnya bilang saja hanya demam. Dalam hatinya, Hinamori tidak mau melakukan itu. Tapi, demi kesembuhan Hitsugaya, akhirnya dia melakukannya.

Hinamori segera ikut bergabung dengan mereka, "Terima kasih ya kalian sudah datang kemari.."

Rangiku tersenyum, "Iya, sama-sama. Sebenarnya kita juga rindu dengan Hitsugaya-san, hihi!"

"Awal mulanya sih, Ichigo yang mengajak kami untuk menjenguk kemari. Eh, tapi dia malah..", tambah Renji menepuk dahinya.

Hinamori dengan cepat menatap Hitsugaya, benar dugaannya. Mata Hitsugaya sedikit terbelalak, terkejut. Lalu Hinamori membalas perkataan Renji, "Kemana Kurosaki-san? Katamu dia yang merencanakan ini."

"Sekarang dia berada di taman ria bersama Kuchiki, katanya sih kencan. Ah, dasar tidak konsisten.", kata Ikkaku dengan nada kesal.

"Iya! Tadi aku sempat kesal dengannya. Padahal dia yang merencanakan ini, eh tahu-tahunya dia malah mementingkan urusan sendiri. Huh!", timpal Rangiku.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerti. Namun, dilihatnya kembali Hitsugaya. Raut muka Hitsugaya kembali kecewa, tidak seperti tadi. Akhirnya, Hinamori tahu apa penyebab Hitsugaya selalu murung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat dekat Hitsugaya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ternyata Hitsugaya kecewa dengan Ichigo, tapi karena apa? Hal itulah yang harus dia ketahui secepat mungkin.

"Oh.. biarkanlah dia bersenang-senang dengan Kuchiki-san. Dia memang.. agak sedikit berubah ya?", ujar Hinamori membalas.

"Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak! Sejak dia bersama Rukia, dia jadi dingin pada kita. Orang aneh..", kata Renji.

Hinamori hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Setelah mengesampingkan masalah itu, mereka beralih ke topik lain. Mereka lumayan menikmati apa yang dibicarakan, tetapi lain dengan Hitsugaya. Dia hanya tersenyum datar mendengar obrolan dari mereka, dan hanya menjawab singkat jika ditanya.

Yang sedang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat akrabnya, Ichigo?

* * *

Tengah malam pun tiba. Suasana jadi bertambah dingin. Tapi itu tak membuat Hitsugaya enggan menatap jendela yang ada disampingnya. Sejak teman-temannya pulang, dia jadi terus-terusan menatap jendela. Padahal pemandangan diluar sana hanya gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan jalanan yang dipenuhi terangnya lampu. Melihat itu saja membuat dia tenang, hatinya jadi merasa sejuk.

Tiba-tiba saja, dibenaknya muncul niat untuk membuat sesuatu. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya lewat tulisan. Ya, tak bisa lewat bicara, tulisan pun jadi. Dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa, dia menarik meja tempat tidurnya agar mendekat padanya. Lalu dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari secarik kertas dan pulpen. Tapi, yang dia temukan hanya sebuah buku gambar dan pensil milik Hinamori yang ditaruh di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Tak apalah, yang penting bisa dipakai.

Hitsugaya mulai menorehkan goresan pensil diatas buku gambar itu, dia mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah berputar-putar di pikirannya.

_**Daun-daun jatuh berguguran**_

_**Mengiringi langkahmu jauh dariku**_

_**Akankah ini akan berakhir?**_

_**Rasa cinta yang kuberikan padamu terlalu dalam**_

_**Hingga kau pergi dariku dan hancurkan hatiku**_

_**Ingin rasanya aku berteriak**_

_**Melepas semua beban di hidupku**_

_**Terbang melayang memandangi kedamaian terindah**_

_**Kau pun menjatuhkanku saat ku melayang dengan bebas**_

_**Dengan kejamnya**_

_**Kau matikan kasihku yang kuberikan padamu**_

_**Akankah ini berakhir?**_

_**Sungguh ku tak sanggup menahan rasa ini sendiri**_

_**Tanpamu…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah membuat empat bait puisi. Dia membacanya perlahan, kalimat demi kalimat. Dia tidak percaya, apakah ini benar-benar perasaannya? Perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam didalam hati?

"Kau ini memang bodoh. Tuhan sudah memberikan takdirnya masing-masing. Kenapa kau malah menentangnya, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dia masih merasa kalau ungkapan perasaannya belum sepenuhnya terungkap. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Menaruh pensil dan buku gambar, lalu membaringkan kepala di bantal yang empuk. Dan tidur.

* * *

Tak terasa, hari sudah pagi. Matahari mulai menembus jendela dan menerangi kamar Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja, alarm yang dipasangnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan asal dia merogoh-rogoh meja disampingnya untuk mematikan alarm, tapi seperti biasa dia…

BRUUUK!

"Auwh! Sakit..", kata Ichigo yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, dia langsung bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di dekat bantal, diperiksanya karena takut ada sms masuk. Benar saja, ada dua sms masuk. Dari Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Pertama dia membuka sms dari Hitsugaya, tapi isinya kosong.

Ichigo bergumam, "Apa maksudnya sms ini? Dasar Toushiro, tidak jelas."

Lalu dia membuka sms dari Rukia. Isinya, Ichigo diajak Rukia untuk menemani ke butik milik kakak kandungnya. Ichigo tersenyum, tentu saja dia tidak mau melewatkan hal itu. Apapun akan kulakukan demi Rukia, kira-kira itulah kalimat yang ada di pikirannya jika Rukia minta bantuan.

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya dan ketika pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka, "Onichan! Bangun! Sudah pagi!"

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah bangun, Yuzu!", jawab Ichigo sambil melihat adiknya yang sudah memakai celemek, sepertinya sedang memasak sarapan pagi.

Yuzu tersenyum, "Haha! Kalau begitu cepat turun ya, aku sedang membuat sarapan!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menyuruh adiknya untuk keluar kamar. Lalu, dia bersiap untuk mandi. Tetapi, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kemarin kan aku belum menjenguk Toushiro. Tapi.. nanti sajalah, aku kan harus menemani Rukia. Lagipula, dia pasti mengerti.", gumam Ichigo.

**--x--**

"Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya-san!"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah pintu, terlihat Rangiku dan Hinamori memasuki kamar rawatnya. Dia menghela nafas, siap-siap saja dia dibuat pusing oleh kecerewetan Rangiku.

"Ya, pagi.", jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Hinamori tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hitsugaya-kun? Maaf ya semalam aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja.", jawabnya lagi.

"Haha, syukurlah kalau begitu! Oh ya, aku dan Hinamori tadi membeli natto untukmu lho! Kau suka kan?", kata Rangiku sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus plastik yang berisi natto.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kecil, tapi dalam hati dia cukup salut dengan teman akrabnya yang satu ini. Meskipun cerewetnya minta ampun, tetapi Rangiku adalah teman yang setia. Dia selalu ada jika Hitsugaya membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ah iya, Hitsugaya-kun, nanti kita akan jalan-jalan memakai mobil Rangiku-san.", kata Hinamori tiba-tiba.

Spontan, Hitsugaya terkejut, "Bo.. bodoh! Dengan keadaan seperti ini?? Aku tidak mau!"

"Huft.. Hitsugaya-san, kita hanya jalan-jalan menaiki mobil. Kita hanya berkeliling kota, mengerti? Aku kasihan melihat kau yang terus-terusan berbaring di rumah sakit. Memang enak, apa?", kata Rangiku menjelaskan.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, "Oh.. keliling kota, ya sudah.."

"Kau mau?", tanya Hinamori memastikan.

Lagi, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Hinamori tersenyum senang melihatnya, begitu juga Rangiku.

**--x--**

"Ichi-nii, kau sudah menjenguk Toushiro?"

Saat ini, keluarga Kurosaki sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan adiknya sedikit tersedak, itu malah membuat sang adik semakin penasaran.

"Ah, Toushiro ya? Ya.. aku belum menjenguknya, dia kan di rumah sakit. Kau sudah tahu kan, Karin?", jawab Ichigo seadanya.

Karin mengerutkan dahi, "Lho? Lalu kenapa Ichi-nii belum menjenguknya? Aku sudah tahu kalau dia di rumah sakit, alasan yang aneh."

Ichigo menatap tajam adiknya, "Hei, aku belum sempat menjenguknya karena aku harus menemani Rukia tahu! Mengerti??"

Karin membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo dan melanjutkan makannya, "Oh.."

Isshin melirik Ichigo dan Karin yang tadi berdebat, lirikannya dilebihkan pada Ichigo. Rukia? Dia belum tahu kalau anak lelakinya itu mempunyai pacar. Begitu penasarannya, Isshin langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo.

"Hah? Rukia? Jangan-jangan kau berpacaran dengannya ya?!", terka Isshin langsung.

Yuzu menghentikan makannya, "Eh, otousan belum tahu ya? Onichan sudah lama berpacaran dengan Rukia-chan!"

"Benar kata Yuzu..", tambah Karin.

Ichigo menatap ayahnya angker, waspada jikalau ayahnya berbuat "aneh" lagi. Selama beberapa detik, Isshin diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian..

"APAA??! ICHIGO BERPACARAN DENGAN RUKIA?!", teriak Isshin heboh.

Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang agak "gila" itu. Tapi, mereka sudah biasa melihatnya. Saking kagetnya, minuman yang ada di dekat Isshin langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Isshin langsung menunjuk anak lelakinya itu, "HEI! Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu ayahmu, hah?!"

"Aku takut kalau kau ikut campur..", jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

Isshin langsung berbicara sendiri, membuat kesannya semakin "tidak jelas" saja. Ichigo yang jengkel melihat tingkah laku ayahnya segera menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu pergi keluar rumah. Yuzu menemaninya sampai pintu pagar.

"Ah, Yuzu, aku pergi dulu ya.", pamit Ichigo.

"Eh, onichan mau kemana? Tidak menjenguk Toushiro-kun?", heran Yuzu.

Lagi-lagi, adiknya menanyakan tentang Hitsugaya. Sejenak, dia ingin melupakan Hitsugaya sebentar saja. Dia ingin merasakan kesenangannya bersama Rukia. Apalagi sikap Hitsugaya sejak dia berpacaran dengan Rukia mulai berubah, dia jadi dingin dan mudah marah padanya.

Dengan lesu Ichigo menjawab, "Nanti aku akan menjenguknya, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan pergi bersama Rukia. Sudah ya!"

* * *

Mobil milik Rangiku melaju dengan santai di jalanan kota Karakura. Hitsugaya merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ajakan Rangiku ini. Akhirnya dia bebas melihat Karakura dari sisi lain, tidak dari rumah sakit saja.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kau menikmatinya kan?", tanya Hinamori pada Hitsugaya yang duduk disamping Rangiku.

"Ya, lumayan.", jawab Hitsugaya pendek.

Rangiku tertawa kecil, "Haha! Sudah kuduga, kau pasti membutuhkan refreshing setelah terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit selama tiga minggu."

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum datar mendengarnya. Rangiku memang cerdik, tahu saja apa yang diinginkannya. Sama, sama seperti Ichigo. Ichigo sama dengan Rangiku, mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Tetapi, kali ini, Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan dari dirinya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sudahlah, ini waktunya untuk hiburan. Bukan saatnya memikirkan Kurosaki!", kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah butik yang mewah. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya. Benar kan apa yang dikatakan Rangiku padanya? Hanya "jalan-jalan"?

"Eh, sebentar ya. Aku ingin ke butik dulu, aku mau mengambil baju pesananku. Tunggu ya!", kata Rangiku lalu keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, untung saja tidak keluar. Hinamori melihat Hitsugaya yang sepertinya panik, "Hitsugaya-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Kukira.. kita akan keluar mobil.", balas Hitsugaya, Hinamori mengangguk.

Hitsugaya melihat ke jendela mobil, terlihat mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang. Itu karena Rangiku memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lalu, dia menoleh ke bagian depan butik itu. Secara tak sengaja, dia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berada dalam butik itu. Mereka sedang mengobrol. Mata Hitsugaya semakin terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu.

**--x--**

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah sampai di butik beberapa menit lalu. Rukia mengajak Ichigo karena dia harus membantu kakaknya, Hisana, menjaga butik. Awalnya, Rukia tidak ingin mengajak Ichigo, takut tidak enak hati. Tetapi dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ichigo. Dan sekarang, Ichigo sudah bersama dengannya. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di kursi dekat jendela butik, mengobrol.

"Haha, untung saja kau mau menemaniku. Terima kasih ya, Ichigo.", kata Rukia senang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sedang bosan di rumah, klub karate juga sedang libur. Jadi ya.. lebih baik aku pergi bersamamu saja.", jawab Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

Rukia menatapnya ragu, "Masa? Sampai sore lho.."

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi kau, Rukia..", jawab Ichigo, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mendekati Rukia.

"Hmph!"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Rangiku yang sedang membayar baju pesanannya di kasir, begitu terkejut ketika menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, yang merupakan teman dekatnya, merupakan orang yang begitu ramah, merupakan lelaki yang tahu tempat..

**Mencium Kuchiki Rukia di butik dimana dia berdiri sekarang.**

Rangiku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kasir yang sedang membungkus baju pesanannya. Dalam hati di bersungut-sungut, dia tidak percaya kalau Ichigo akan melakukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini.

"Benar-benar orang yang sembarangan. Nekat sekali dia melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum. Baru kali ini aku sebagai temannya melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, mengerikan!", gumam Rangiku dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya beres, dengan segera Rangiku pergi dari butik. Dan beruntunglah, Ichigo tidak menyadari hawa kehadirannya di butik itu.

**--x--**

Hitsugaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Rasa geram dan sedih langsung menerpa hatinya. Lalu, dia melihat Rangiku yang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Raut wajahnya berbeda dengan yang tadi, kelihatan kesal. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, Rangiku menghela nafasnya. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rangiku-san, kenapa?", tanya Hinamori.

"Hah.. itu benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan!", jawab Rangiku tidak jelas.

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Sewaktu aku sedang membayar di kasir, aku baru menyadari kalau Ichigo ada disitu. Bersama Kuchiki pula..", balas Rangiku terpotong.

"Lalu?", tanya Hinamori penasaran.

Rangiku menghela nafas lagi, "Kalian tahu? Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata.. Ichigo nekat mencium Kuchiki! Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku melihat sikapnya yang sembarangan itu!"

Spontan, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya kaget. Tapi, untuk Hitsugaya tidak terlalu kaget. Karena dia sudah melihatnya barusan. Berarti benar apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Dan seperti kata Rangiku, dia baru kali ini melihat tingkah Ichigo yang seliar itu di depan perempuan. Alangkah indah hidup tanpa melihat Ichigo bersama Rukia, itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja, Rangiku-san? Aku tidak percaya..", kata Hinamori ragu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Matsumoto.", balas Hitsugaya tiba-tiba, Rangiku dan Hinamori memandangnya.

"Hee.. kau tadi melihatnya juga?", tanya Rangiku tidak percaya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya, aku melihatnya. Hah.. sudahlah, kita pergi dari sini dan lupakan tentang Kurosaki."

Rangiku mengiyakan perkataan Hitsugaya dan langsung menyalakan mobilnya. Hinamori menghempaskan punggungnya di jok belakang, dia sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ichigo yang dia tahu bukanlah seperti itu. Apakah ini karena gejolak cinta yang memuncak? Entahlah.

Ah, dia teringat sesuatu yang harus diketahuinya. Ya, perasaan Hitsugaya. Kenapa sikapnya agak berubah sejak Ichigo berpacaran dengan Rukia? Apa dia marah karena Ichigo tidak berkumpul bersama lagi? Atau yang lain?

Hinamori hanya bisa menduga terlebih dahulu di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Setelah diajak jalan-jalan oleh Rangiku sampai sore, akhirnya Hitsugaya bisa kembali beristirahat di rumah sakit. Terlebih dahulu dia diperiksa oleh dokter, kondisinya sedikit lelah. Dia tetap harus beristirahat penuh, agar dia bisa sembuh total.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 6 petang, matahari mulai terbenam di sisi barat. Hitsugaya sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku, ditemani oleh Hinamori yang sedang membereskan baju-baju miliknya. Saking seriusnya membaca, Hitsugaya tidak menyadari bahwa Hinamori menatapnya terus. Ya, Hinamori masih penasaran dengan hal tadi. Penyebab perubahan sikap Hitsugaya, yang sebelumnya baik dan periang berubah menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Agak sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Hitsugaya-kun..", sahut Hinamori tanpa memandang Hitsugaya, dia masih terus membereskan baju.

Hitsugaya menoleh kearahnya, "Ya?"

Hinamori menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk disamping Hitsugaya, "Ehm.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Apa?", balas Hitsugaya yang matanya terpaku kembali ke buku yang dibacanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun.. kenapa sikapmu jadi berubah sekarang? Kenapa sikapmu jadi lebih dingin?", tanya Hinamori langsung.

Hitsugaya diam terpaku mendengarnya. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

"Apa ini karena Kurosaki-san?", tanya Hinamori lagi.

Hitsugaya terkejut dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

Hitsugaya menundukan kepalanya, "Ah, bukan-"

"Jujurlah, Hitsugaya-kun! Kalau kau menutup-nutupi perasaanmu, maka hatimu akan semakin sakit!", gertak Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori, kaget. Belum pernah dia melihat Hinamori menggertaknya seperti itu. Mata Hinamori menatapnya tajam, membutuhkan jawaban yang serius. Dia kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa aku harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya?

Dan jawabannya adalah.. ya.

"Hah.. Hinamori, tahu darimana kau aku berubah seperti ini gara-gara Kurosaki?", akhirnya Hitsugaya mengakui perasaannya.

"Sejak Kurosaki-san berpacaran dengan Kuchiki-san, sikap Kurosaki-san sedikit berubah. Dia jadi jarang berkumpul bersama dengan kita berdua, Rangiku-san, Ikkakku-san, Yumichika-san, dan Abarai-kun. Dan aku pikir, itulah penyebab kenapa kau berubah jadi dingin seperti ini.", jawab Hinamori panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya tersenyum palsu, "Cih, kukira kau tak akan tahu itu."

"Dasar, karena aku sudah tahu sikapmu, Hitsugaya-kun. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Kurosaki-san?", balas Hinamori, masih serius.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku kecewa padanya. Dia belum bisa membedakan, mana sahabat dan mana cinta.", jawab Hitsugaya terus terang.

Dan hatinya juga berkata, bahwa ada rasa aneh yang dia rasa ketika Ichigo berdua bersama Rukia. Marah, sedih, juga rasa ingin mengamuk melihatnya. Apa ini.. cemburu? Rasa cemburu? Hei, bukankah Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk berpasang-pasangan? Kenapa dirinya harus cemburu melihat Ichigo berduaan bersama Rukia? Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan pun berkelebat di benaknya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku juga kecewa dengannya, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau tadi siang lihat kan? Kurosaki-san mencium Kuchiki-san, ya ampun.. aku tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu karena saking cintanya dengan Kuchiki-san..", gumam Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.", kata Hitsugaya pendek.

Hinamori mengedipkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"A.. ah! Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya- ukh!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Hitsugaya merasakan kalau dadanya sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, dia memegang erat dadanya. Hinamori yang panik segera memanggil suster lewat alarm pemanggil yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Namun, keadaan Hitsugaya semakin parah. Dia mulai terbatuk-batuk keras, nafasnya pun tak beraturan. Dan batuknya pun mulai mengeluarkan darah merah segar, itu membuat Hinamori semakin panik.

"Hitsugaya-kun!! Kumohon, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang! Bertahanlah!", seru Hinamori.

Sayang, itu tak membuahkan hasil. Nafas Hitsugaya semakin memburu, dia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya sama sekali. Batuk yang dia keluarkan terus mengeluarkan darah, dan itu membuat dadanya semakin perih. Badannya terbungkuk karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, meringis.

"Ya.. Tu..han.. to.. tolong.. a.. ku.."

Sekejap, semuanya menjadi gelap seiring dokter memasuki kamarnya.

**--x--**

Malam ini, Ichigo merasa senang sekali. Dia jadi teringat kembali kejadian tadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia berani untuk mencium Rukia. Sungguh keajaiban yang tidak terduga baginya. Dia terbayang wajah Rukia yang merah akibat perbuatannya itu, semakin manis saja kesan Rukia di benaknya. Namun, bayang-bayangnya tentang Rukia terusik oleh Karin yang berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghampirinya sambil membawa handle telepon.

"Akh! Kau ini kenapa sih, Karin?! Mengganggu sa-", bentak Ichigo.

"Telepon untuk Ichi-nii! Dari Hinamori-neesan!", balas Karin cepat.

Ichigo segera merebut handle telepon dari Karin, "Halo?"

"Kurosaki-san! Kau ada di rumah kan?!", terdengar suara Hinamori di seberang.

"I.. iya, memangnya ada apa?", jawab Ichigo terbata-bata, pasalnya suara Hinamori terdengar panik.

"Cepatlah ke rumah sakit! Aku mohon!", balas Hinamori lagi.

Perasaan Ichigo tak tenang mendengar 'rumah sakit' dari Hinamori, "Hinamori, memangnya ada apa??"

Kali ini, terdengar suara Hinamori yang menangis, "Hitsugaya-kun.. kritis.."

**--x--**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ichigo berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat. Dia diberitahukan kalau Hitsugaya masuk ruang gawat darurat karena tiba-tiba saja mengalami gejala yang hebat. Begitu tahu, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di ruang gawat darurat, terlihat Hinamori, Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, dan Yumichika yang sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu. Dia melihat Hinamori yang menangis terisak-isak disamping Rangiku. Renji yang menyadari kehadirannya terlebih dahulu langsung menyapanya.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kemana saja kau?", sapa Renji.

"Ee.. ah.. aku..", jawab Ichigo tersendat.

Ikkaku menghampirinya, "Heh, kau keasyikan berpacaran dengan Kuchiki ya? Sampai-sampai kau tidak menjenguk Hitsugaya kemarin.."

Ichigo jadi merasa terasing dengan keadaan seperti ini. Teman-teman baiknya jadi sedikit bersikap dingin padanya. Dia melihat Rangiku yang sedang menenangkan Hinamori yang menangis terisak-isak. Betapa sedihnya Hinamori, pikirnya. Dia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Hinamori di telepon, suaranya sangat panik.

Dengan ragu Ichigo menjawab, "Maafkan aku.. aku kan harus.."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Ichigo. Ichigo melihat siapa yang menamparnya, dan itu adalah…

Hinamori.

"Kurosaki-san, apa kau tahu perasaan kami? Apa kau tahu, hah?! Sejak kau bersama dengan Kuchiki-san, kau jadi egois! Kau tidak mempedulikan kami sama sekali! Apa kau menyadarinya? HAH?!", bentak Hinamori kasar.

Ichigo mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Hinamori, "Hinamori.. aku.."

"APA?! KAU MAU BILANG APA?! Kami merasa kesal dengan sikap egoismu itu! Dan asal kau tahu! Baru saja, Hitsugaya-kun bilang bahwa dia sebagai sahabat akrabmu, dia merasa KECEWA! Kecewa akan sikapmu itu!", tambah Hinamori.

Takut Hinamori semakin mengamuk, Renji membawanya ke tempat lain yang lebih tenang. Ichigo sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan Hinamori tadi. Kecewa.. ya, dia membuat teman-teman baiknya kecewa. Apalagi, dia sudah membuat sahabat akrabnya, sahabat kentalnya.. kecewa bukan main.

Rangiku menatap Ichigo yang diam tertunduk, tidak berkutik. Rangiku menghela nafasnya, "Hah.. hei, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah mendengar keluh kesah Hinamori?", tanya Rangiku sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Ichigo duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari Rangiku. Dengan tercekat dia menjawab, "A.. aku terkejut.. aku tidak menyadari kalau aku telah berbuat egois pada kalian. Aku ini memang bodoh! Aku ini.."

"Coba bayangkan, apa yang kau rasakan jika kau seperti kami. Dan bayangkan juga, apa yang kau rasakan jika kau seperti Hitsugaya-san yang sudah sangat mempercayaimu sebagai sahabatnya.", tambah Yumichika yang mulai bersuara.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Iya, dia bersalah. Dia sudah membuat teman-temannya kecewa, apalagi Hitsugaya. Dia jadi merasa mempunyai salah besar kepada sang sahabat, dia rela menerima resiko apa saja. Asalkan Hitsugaya memaafkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Rangiku, Ichigo, dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya-san?", tanya Rangiku.

"Kalian kerabat dari Hitsugaya?", tanya dokter berbalik.

"Iya!", jawab Ichigo.

Dokter menghela nafas, "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami.."

Mereka semua menunggu perkataan dokter dengan dada berdebar.

"Tapi.. maaf. Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya.."

* * *

Di pagi hari yang berawan, semuanya berkumpul di suatu tempat. Tempat yang menjadi kenangan terakhir bagi yang mengenangnya, tempat perpisahan. Keluarganya, teman-teman baiknya, guru-guru yang membanggakannya, serta tak luput juga.. sahabatnya.

Ichigo menatap sedih tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu, tempat dimana sahabat yang dia percayai tidur untuk selamanya.

**------**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**20-12-1992**

**14-3-2009**

**------**

"Mari kita doakan Hitsugaya agar kembali dengan tenang di sisi Tuhan.", ajak pendeta untuk berdoa bersama.

Semua berdoa dengan tenang dan khidmat. Kemudian semua tengadah, berdoa selesai. Setelah itu, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali Hinamori, Ichigo, dan Rangiku. Mereka bertiga masih belum rela kehilangan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apalagi Ichigo, yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya.

"Toushiro.. sekarang aku menyesal, menyesal sekali. Aku sudah berbuat egois kepadamu. Aku sudah melupakan kepercayaanmu padaku, hanya karena Rukia semata.", kata Ichigo sambil memegang nisan Hitsugaya, menatap nisan itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Mendengar itu, Hinamori kembali menangis karena terharu. Dengan sigap, Rangiku langsung menenangkannya.

Ichigo bicara lagi, "Maaf.. maafkan aku, Toushiro.. aku sudah membuatmu kecewa, aku sudah membuat hatimu sakit. Aku ini memang sahabat yang bodoh. Dan.. mulai sekarang aku berjanji, di hadapanmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi."

Ichigo memandang nisan Hitsugaya, lalu melihat seluruh makam yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hitsugaya. Ichigo menghela nafasnya, lalu bangkit. Kemudian, dia mengajak Hinamori dan Rangiku untuk pulang. Ichigo menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pergi duluan. Kembali, dia menatap lembut nisan Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro.. aku menyayangimu.."

**--x--**

_**Akankah ini berakhir?**_

_**Sungguh ku tak sanggup menahan rasa ini sendiri**_

_**Tanpamu…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

-END-

* * *

Semoga Hitsugaya gak gentayangan pas Ichigo bilang sayang ma dia.. padahal cuma sayang sebagai sahabat tuh.. –dilempar Hitsu pake Hyourinmaru-

YAHOO~! Mizuhashi Azumi kembali dengan fic super panjang ini! xD ukh.. padahal deadline fic ini sampai sehari sebelum Lebaran, eh taunya malah ngolor ngidul bikinnya. Ah biarlah, yang penting semua senang! –kayak apa aja-

Ah iya, maaf klo kali ini aku gak terlalu aktif di fandom Bleach. Soalnya aku udah harus konsen ma sekolah, ukh.. tapi, meskipun aku jarang bikin fic, aku sering baca kok dan –terkadang- review fic yang menarik. Hehe..

Ehm.. sekedar ngasih tahu aja. Aslinya ini songfic lho! Tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi dibikin oneshot aja. 5000 kata euy! Baru kali ini aku bikin fic sampe 5000 kata begitu.. (plus Author's Note sih, hehe..) dan lagi-lagi fic ini judulnya hanya satu kata, karena aku suka sih ngasih judul fic dengan satu kata.. **^_^v**

Dan.. fic ini aku persembahkan untuk **IchiHitsu fanatic**! Maaf klo kurang mantep ya~ soalnya ini gak jelas banget, antara sahabat ma cinta. Udah gitu genre-nya kurang tuh, harusnya ada 3. Friendship/Tragedy/Romance –halah ribet-

O ya, maaf klo Author's Note-nya kepanjangan. Soalnya aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih! **m(_ _)m**

Thanks a lot for:

- 5 lagu pendamping saat tahap finishing fic ini yaitu **Lips of An Angel** by **Hinder**, **Seize The Day** by **Avenged Sevenfold**, **Nobody's Home** by **Avril Lavigne**, **In My Arms** by **Plumb**, dan **Apologize **by **Timbaland ft. One Republic**

- Para author FFN yang tergabung dalam jaringan **Plurkaholic!** –halah- yaitu **Yumemiru Reirin**, **kuro lunatic**, **Nahoko Morinozuka**, **Mega Pikachu-nyo**, **Chirari-Chya-Nakazuki**, dan lain-lain yang aku lupa penname-nya dan lupa siapa aja yang ngasih support ke aku.. –ditendang- dan thanks berat buat **Akita Inokami** yang udah nungguin fic ini sejak awal bulan puasa! xD

- Puisi karya **Cheung Yee Na** aka **Karoru**. Dia juga yang ngusul klo Hitsu ngungkapin perasaannya pake puisi aja, padahal aslinya pake diary lho.. –BAH!-

Itulah terima kasihku kepada mereka semua yang udah ngasih support, hoho! Sankyuu, minna! **^o^**

Ah iya, asal kalian tahu klo sebenarnya fanfic ini udah dibuat pas sebelum bulan puasa, beberapa hari sebelumnya lah. Namun.. dengan adanya mid test di tengah-tengah bulan puasa, fic ini nambah melenceng aja selesainya. Dan aku berusaha buat selesai sebelum Lebaran, eh melenceng juga! Ya.. sempatnya sekarang deh.. **=w=**

Oke, akhir kata aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semuanya. Apalagi yang udah baca ma review, hehe.. flame? Oh silakan deh, asal jangan flame Author's Note-nya ya.. xD

Sekian dariku~ maaf klo fic ini gak bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Maaf klo fic ini jelek, buruk, cacat, aneh, dll. Pokoknya maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fic ini ya.. **T.T**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
